


Video Killed the Would-be Porn Star

by lunardistance



Series: Levi/Eren Week [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren try to make an amateur sex tape. Things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Killed the Would-be Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/64905067427/). As is wont to happen with everything I write, this one kind of ran off on its own and ended up much less fluffy than the original prompt. Whoops.
> 
> Another one for Levi/Eren week, for the theme "Sex".

The scene started out blurry, and the camera shook a little as it was placed on a steady surface. Slowly, the lens adjusted its focus, bringing the lamp-lit bedroom into clearer view. The angle of the capture suggested that the camera had been placed on a bedside table.

A hand fiddled with something attached to the camera, before its owner—a dark-haired man clad in a simple black shirt and pants—stepped around the bed and into view. Seemingly satisfied with the way the camera was set up, the man walked to an adjoining room; he stopped at the doorway, his silhouette casting a shadow where light was spilling out, and said something inaudible to whoever was inside.

Soon after, a taller, brown-haired man emerged from the adjoining room. The towel slung about his shoulders suggested that he was fresh from a shower, and had chosen to wear only a pair of jeans.

The dark-haired man entered the bathroom, while the brunet rubbed at his hair with the end of the towel. He seemed nonchalant until he caught sight of the camera, at which his eyes widened with almost comical astonishment. The shock quickly gave way to nervous laughter.

"I didn't know you'd already set up the camcorder," he called into the bathroom.

The other man's response wasn't entirely audible, though the brunet seemed to hear it well enough, judging by his nod. Giving the camera one more glance, he strode off screen, and returned without the towel to sprawl out on the bed.

After a few moments, the dark-haired man emerged from the bathroom, now similarly shirtless. He swatted the brown-haired man lightly on the ass, earning a small whine in response.

"Come on, brat. Haven't got all night to wait for you to get it up." Though his words were a bit harsh, there was a note of teasing in the dark-haired man's voice.

The brunet sat up, rolling his eyes. "I should be saying that to you."

"You implying something?" the dark-haired man asked, a brow quirking up slightly in challenge.

"You thinking something?" the brunet responded with a grin, and the camera worked to adjust its focus again when the dark-haired man bent down to kiss his lover.

The kiss started out slow and lingering, but quickly escalated to a more frantic mashing of mouths and the occasional flicker of tongue. One unfortunate meeting of lips resulted in twin yelps and both parties pulling away from each other, covering their mouths.

"Fuck, my teeth—" the dark-haired man groaned, words muffled by his hand but still quite audible.

"Ow, fuck, sorry, shit," the brunet hissed, pulling away his hand to shoot the other man an apologetic look.

The dark-haired man sighed, rubbing at his chin. "It's fine. It happens."

And that was that, and they were back to wrestling tongues again, though perhaps a bit more careful with their teeth now. Eventually, the dark-haired man crawled onto the bed to kneel over his lover.

The brunet's head lolled back, inviting the dark-haired man to press hot kisses down the smooth column of his neck. Though the camera wasn't zoomed in close enough to track the exact progress of the dark-haired man's ministrations on his lover's neck and collarbones, it was clear from the growing noises of pleasure that the brunet was enjoying them.

The dark-haired man bent down lower, lips peeling back from his teeth as he took the brunet's right nipple between them and bit down gently. The nibble elicited a pained yelp from the brown-haired man, and his lover reared back, bewilderment evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I bite down too hard? Hell, I didn't think—"

"No, no," the brunet waved his hand weakly until the dark-haired man finally stopped hovering. "It's just..."

"Just what?" the dark-haired man prompted, settling back onto his haunches.

A hot blush flooded the brown-haired man's face. "It's Jean's fault! He thought it'd be funny to..."

He made a motion with his hand that looked like someone turning a key within a lock.

The dark-haired man stared blankly at him. "He gave you a titty twister," he said flatly.

"It sounds so bad when you say it that way!" the brunet whined, but did not refute him.

"I can't fucking believe it."

"Just— just forget about it!" the brunet demanded.

The dark-haired man shook his head, but before he could say anything, his lover was already flipping the both of them over and kissing him fiercely. One could notice how the dark-haired man's hands attempted to slide up the brunet's sides, thumbs stretching out in an attempt to rub at the nipples, but his attempts were thwarted by his lover sliding down his body.

A trail of kisses was pressed frantically down the dark-haired man's chest, tongue flicking out briefly to dip into his navel. The dark-haired man let out a surprised yelp, and then the beginnings of an angry growl, but the brunet had already moved on, though the camera captured an upwards quirk to his lips that the dark-haired man probably couldn't see.

The brown-haired man finally made it to the top of the dark-haired man's pants, head tilting up just enough to recapture his lover's gaze as he unbuttoned them with his teeth. It took quite a few tries, almost enough for the scene to stop being sexy, but he finally managed to get the button through the hole.

As if to compensate for how long he had taken with the button, the brunet took the zipper between his teeth and jerked his head down quickly.

"MOTHERFUCKING WALL OF SINA," the dark-haired man bellowed, body jerking up off the bed. Unfortunately, his sudden yell had sparked a reaction of shock in the brunet; as a result, their heads slammed painfully together, enough for the camera to capture a dull thud.

"SHIT. SHIT. PISS AND COCKS AND FIERY FLAMING SHIT," the dark-haired man howled, rolling back with one hand on his head and the other tugging at his crotch.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" the brown-haired man yelled, clutching at his own head.

"YOU GOT MY DICK CAUGHT IN THE ZIPPER, YOU ASS—"

\---

"Holy fuck," Eren guffaws, dropping the remote to keel over and bang his fist on the table top. "Holy fuck, I can't believe it."

"I can't believe you forgot about it," Levi says, though he can't really stop his lips from twitching, either. "It felt like you tried to cut my dick off and did a really shitty job of it."

"No, I mean," Eren tries to get out over tired wheezes of laughter and attempts to get air into his lungs, "I can't believe we actually caught all this on camera. AND we still have a copy."

"Pretty sure you hid the camera from me after I threatened to smash it into pieces."

"Yeah, that part, I remember," Eren wipes at his tears and grins at Levi. "Thankfully, I'm pretty sure we've improved since then."

Levi scoffs. "I wouldn't have let you within a hundred meters of my dick if you'd tried to pull that stunt again."

The two of them sit in a comfortable silence, watching the television frozen on the scene of Levi threatening to dismember Eren.

"Want to make another one?"

"Eh, why the hell not?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please partake in this "sorry-there-wasn't-actual-sex-for-a-sex-prompt" cake I baked for all of you who read this.


End file.
